Photo Album (Poptropica Friends)
Photo Album is a feature for Poptropica Friends. It allows you to obtain photos from your adventures on Poptropica. Features The Photo Album is part of the Poptropica Friends experience. How it works is that at specific point in each island (usually four, but occasionally five), a photo is taken that is then added to your Photo Album. Non-members can obtain all the photos, but can only look at their first one obtained for each island. Members, however, have access to all photos in their Photo Album. Also, each photo is given a small caption, two possible ones for each photo. Also, you can costumize with the outfit worn in the photo, and if you wish, delete a photo from your photo album. The maximum of photos you can have is 138 photos. List of Photos From Early Poptropica Island Having One Giant Adventure.png|Having One Giant Adventure/About To Enter A Very Exclusive Club Happier than a pig in Slop.png|Happier Than A Pig In Slop/Going Hog Wild On Early Poptropica I'm on a Boat.png|I'm On A Boat!/My Ship Finally Came Early Poptropica Picture 1.png|My GPS Doesn't Work Down Here.../Taking The Scenic Route From Shark Tooth Island Making Waves in Booga Bay.jpg|Making Waves In Booga Bay/Taming The Wild, One Booga Shark At A Time Shark tooth island.jpg|Getting Out Of The Sun For A Bit/Did I Hear Something? From Time Tangled Island I Declare Victorypng.png|I Declare Victory!/Life, Liberty, And The Pursuit Of Medallions From 24 Carrot Island Calling the Doctor_ThisCouldHaveBeenAHare-ySituation.jpg|Calling The Doctor/This Could Have Been A Hare-y Situation From Super Power Island CopyProtectionGetsTougherEveryYear.png|Copy Protection Gets Tougher All The Time/Foiling A Bank Heist They Really Need to Clean up these Subway Cars.png|They Really Need To Clean These Subway Cars/Giving A Super Villain The Slip Up, Up, and Away.png|Up, Up, and Away!/Betty Jetty Is A "Soar" Loser From Spy Island Master of Disguise.jpg|Master Of Disguise/Now You See Me, Now You Don't The Service here is Terrible.jpg|The Service Here Is Terrible!/ Reaching the Heights of Fashion.png|Reaching The Heights In Fashion/ Having a Hair Raising adventure.jpg|Having A Hair Raising Adventure/ From Nabooti Island going off the tracks.png|Going Off The Tracks/Mine, All Mine! From Big Nate Island AFriendlyRivalry.png|A Friendly Rivalry/ SnacktimeForSpitsy Man'sBestFriend.png|Snacktime For Spitsy/Man's Best Friend From Astro-Knights Island HotStuff!.png|Hot Stuff!/ LessIsMordred WhatALong,StrangeTrip.png|Less is Mordred/What A Long, Strange Trip From Counterfeit Island From Reality TV Island PassingTheBucky(y).png|Passing The Buck(y)/Meeting The Man Of Mystery BornToBrAStar.png|Born To Be A Star/Hollywood, Here I Come From Mythology Island HairOfTheDog.png|Hair Of The Dog/ From Skullduggery Island Having a Ball with Captain Crawfish.png|Having A Ball With Captain Crawfish/Tangling With Captain Crawfish From Steamworks Island Rock it with Sprocket.png|Rock It With Sprocket/ Easy as Riding a Bike.png|Easy As Riding A Bike/ From Great Pumpkin Island Let'sRoll.png|Let's Roll!/Easy As Pumpkin Pie ICouldn'tHaveDoneItWithoutGoodOl'CharlieBrown.png|I Couldn't Have Done It Without Good Ol' Charlie Brown/I Was The Life Of The Party From Cryptids Island ThePerfectTrap...OrNot.png|The Perfect Trap ... Or Not/What's In The Box? There'sSomethingInTheWater.png|There's Something In The Water/Nessie! Having a devil of a time..jpg|Having A Devil Of A Time/On The Outside Looking In From Wild West Island Taming the Beast.png|Taming The Beast/Time For Some Horseplay The Only Good Mustachio is a Jailed Mustachio.png|The Only Good Mustachio Is A Jailed Mustachio/ From Wimpy Wonderland Island Straightening this Wizard Out.png|Straightening This Wizard Out/I Didn't Even Need That Cheat Code! Bingo.png|Bingo!/ SleddingToVictory BailingOutGregHeffley(Again).png|Sledding To Victory/Bailing Out Greg Heffley (Again) From Red Dragon Island We'reGonnaNeedAMontage.png|We're Gonna Need A Montage/ TheStudentHasBecomeTheMaster.png|The Student Has Become The Master/Had The Power! TippingTheScalesOfJustice.png|Tipping The Scales Of Justice/ From Mystery Train Island I Didn't do It.JPG|I Didn't Do It/Framed! The Devil in the Details.JPG|The Devil Is In The Details/The Truth Will Set You Free Escape Artists.JPG|Escape Artists/This Trap Sprang A Leak All's Fair at the World's Fair.JPG|All's Fair At The World's Fair/A Victory For The Whole World From Game Show Island Game Show Jet Photo.png|Joining The Jet Set/We Have Lift-Off My Performance Was Anything But Trivial.jpg|My Performance Was Trivial/ From Ghost Story Island FionaSentMe.png|Fiona Sent Me/ From S.O.S. Island A Picture of the White Whale Spouting the Captain Out.jpg|This Was No Fish Story/We Had A Whale Of A Time From Vampire's Curse Island From Twisted Thicket Island Escaping Gobs of Goblins.png|Escaping Gobs Of Goblins/ Nature; Preserved.jpg|Nature: Preserved/ Twisted Thicket Picture.png|What Waits In These Woods?/Over The River And Through The Woods... From Poptropolis Games Island From Wimpy Boardwalk Island From Lunar Colony Island We Have Lift-off.png|We Have Lift-Off!/ From Super Villain Island Security Check.jpg|Security Check/Don't Forget Your Photo! ZeusWasn'tLooseForLong.png|Zeus Wasn't Loose For Long/Zeus Is All Wet From Back Lot Island Transportedbythemagicofmovies.png|Transported By The Magic Of The Movies/We're Not In Poptropica Anymore!|link=Back Lot Island Trivia *The camera used in the Photo Album is the same one you obtain as the Camera you obtain on Cryptids Island and Zomberry Island *On Wimpy Boardwalk Island and Super Villain Island, when you are getting your photo taken, your photo album feature will also take the photo so you can see how it turned out. *Although Advertisement costumes are supposed to be "Limited time only", you can change into them much later through your Photo Album. Category:Poptropica Category:Poptropica Friends Category:Shark Tooth Island Category:Time Tangled Island Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Spy Island Category:Nabooti Island Category:Big Nate Island Category:Astro-Knights Island Category:Super Power Island Category:Super Villain Island Category:Back Lot Island Category:Cryptids Island Category:Lunar Colony Island Category:Wimpy Wonderland Category:Wimpy Boardwalk Island Category:Mythology Island Category:Reality TV Island Category:Great Pumpkin Island Category:Virus Hunter Island Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Game Show Island Category:Counterfeit Island Category:S.O.S. Island Category:Poptropolis Games Island Category:Ghost Story Island Category:Steamworks Island Category:Skullduggery Island Category:Twisted Thicket Island Category:Night Watch Island Category:Zomberry Island Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Red Dragon Island Category:Wild West Island Category:Early Poptropica Island